The NewPoké
by PowerGirlRainbowRebecca
Summary: We once again see Ralts, and this time her trainer, Katrina, or Rose as she likes, catches an oddish that Ralts calls Oddium, and they have a more than interesting conversation. Once again in Ralts' P.O.V.


**I don't own Pokémon, if I did I would have made May and Drew get together a _long_ time ago.**

* * *

Ralts P.O.V.

As Katrina, Rose I remind myself, again, throws me out of my Pokéball I yawn slightly, wondering what's going on.

"Ralts use Confusion on Oddish!" Rose orders, oh, I get it we're battling; I prepare a Confusion attack and aim it at the Oddish not so far away.

"Ralt, ral ralts alts!" I say throwing the attack, "Odd-Ish!" she, the Oddish, says, that is what reaches Rose and March's ears, but this is what Oddish and I heard, "Sorry, I hope it doesn't hurt too much!" then "I'll be-Oww!" I actually feel a bit bad for her.

"Go Pokéball!" Rose yells, for no apparent reason, as she throws an empty Pokéball at Oddish, she goes into it and it shakes for a few moments as, I assume, Oddish tries to get out.

Soon it stops, and the oddish is caught.

Rose quickly goes over to the red and white sphere, and picks it up; she then tosses it in the air, calling Oddish out, "Go Oddish!"

"Odd ish?" She asks when she's out, "Where am I?" is what I hear.

I walk up to her, intending to explain what happened, when out of nowhere, Zillie, my hated best friend, runs up and starts trying to freak her out.

"You are in a magical universe, and the only way that you can go home is if you beat an evil villain named Waltz Queen-" At that I grabbed Zillie's ear and yanked him back and out of the way.

"Sorry about Zillie, he's really annoying like that, I'm Ralts, _though_," I say, "Zillie and Traver, a treecko you'll meet soon enough, call me Waltzy and Waltz Queen, anyway," I continue, trying to get back on track, "you were just caught by Katrina, well she likes to be called Rose, and even though I'm pretty sure she can't understand me I still call her Rose, so just a random question, what's your name?"

She just stared at me, looking a bit overwhelmed.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I ask, tilting my head a little. "I asked you your name, you should anwser, I mean I told you mine."

"Pokémon call me Oddium Wanderus, mostly just O.W. or Oddwan, but that's only 'cause I was joking with my friend, Chena, a poochyena, about my name, and well, he just started calling me Oddwan, you know," Oddium explained, "he's a bit like your boyfriend, Zillie."

"Yeah, he sounds a bit like hi- Wait a minute!" I say, realizing just what Oddium said, "Zillie is _**not**_ my boyfriend, and he never will be!"

She quickly starts apologizing, "I'm so sorry! I just thought that, well, from the way you pushed him away from me before that he was your boyfriend, I'm so stupid!" She says, saying that last part to herself, hitting herself on the head with the ground.

I think that over for a second and decide that she only hit her head on the ground because she doesn't have hands, then I think over what she said.

"It's okay," I say, "I would have thought the same thing had our places been switched." She sighs a breath of relief, and soon Rose calls us, so we can hurry up, apparently there's an upcoming contest in a town a day or two away, Verdanturf Town, I think.

"So, March, my Pokédex said that Oddish only knows Acid, Sweet Scent and Absorb, so I don't think I'll use her in the contest, and Ralts has really got that 'Dance in the Air' down, _though_, I think, she would do it better when she's a kirlia." Rose says, addressing her twin.

"I'm a-agree, but I just was thinking t-that, w-well," March stuttered, "I r-read somewhere t-that ralts' learn Double Team b-before they learn Teleport, s-so shouldn't R-Ralts know Double Team? Maybe you could incorporate t-that into the 'Air Dance', r-right?" she said, did I ever mention that unless March is angry that she's a stutter-fly?

"March," Rose beamed, "you are, once again, a genius! When we get to the Verdanturf Pokémon Center I am going to get to work with Ralts, there's no way we can lose!"

I soon grow bored, since Oddium is talking to Zillie, who seems to now have a crush on her, I can tell with my horns, duh, and Traver is in his Pokéball, so I have nothing to do!

"Ral, ralts ral?" I is what rose hears, but when I point at my Pokéball she understands that I said, "Rose, can I go?"

"Oh, there you go." She says getting the Pokéball, "Return Ralts!" she calls as I go into the Pokéball, but not before catching a glimpse of _Zillie_ _**blushing**_ while Oddium talks to him.

I have _under no circumstances _seen Zillie blush, this must be a once in a lifetime thing for me, and him.

I so wish I had a camera.


End file.
